The Day That Never Was
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: February 29th doesn't come around that often, so why not have strange things happen on it? AkuRoku, Oneshot, Cuteness and hilarity abounds!


This should be a What If. I know it should. The reviewing folk have been so kind to me and have been keeping up better than I have, but this is a story I should have written out yesterday, but was too tired to do so and its not as cool if I write it on another day that isn't close to this one. But I might not be able to update for quite a bit my lovelies. SO it is quite the decision to choose this instead. I hope its good, I have no idea of plot yet. XD

Anyway, As you know from the fall, I am Production Stage Manager for my school's plays. We are doing the Sound of Music, and it starts Tuesday and goes until the 18th. I will be at school almost every day until then. So this means that updates will be few and far between.

….Boo. -.-

BUT this came to me, and it should have been posted February 29th, yesterday. Pretend that it was. XD

…well I did write_that_ on March 1st, but then my sister kicked me off the computer. I was supposed to have a show today, but due to the "blizzard" (its not snowing now. grrr) outside, they cancelled it. SO here I am!

I'm ridiculously tired though. I am not exaggerating when I say that every day this week I have gotten home at 1100, and have been in bed by 130-2. -.-

SO this might be it, because I might pass out by like 1030.

**The Day That Never Was**

Roxas cracked his jaw loudly as he groaned, rolling over in bed. He glared at the synthetic sunlight as if it had done him personal harm.

_Stupid morning…_Roxas thought darkly, slowly sitting up and looking at his calendar._February 29__th__…Leap year…_Roxas dressed for breakfast as he silently continued his musings about leap year and the randomness of an extra day, when he realized something was wrong.

_Terribly_ wrong.

Roxas looked at his clock. "It's 7:06…" he muttered. _Axel usually comes to wake me up via flying tackle at 7:05…_ He spun around on his heel and ran to the door. He looked around in the hallway. There was no crazy redhead to be found.

Roxas sighed and walked down to breakfast alone.

---------((oh boy))----------

Roxas paused as he walked into the cafeteria, seeing Axel slowly eating his pancakes. He slowed as he walked by, greeting him good morning. "Why didn't you come and wake me up today?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Why would I?"

Roxas hesitated. _Did I miss a fight…? _He studied Axel's face. _He doesn't _seem_ like he meant it to mock me…Odd._ "Nevermind," Roxas said as he went to sit down.

Roxas stared at Axel as he slowly ate his breakfast, conversing with Demyx about fight tactics. _What's wrong with him? He's usually on his fifth helping by now…Why's he being so…civil?_

His musings were interrupted when the Superior stood up, clearing his throat. "After much deliberation, I have decided that everyone is to receive a day off today. Enjoy it," he said, casting a sidelong glance at Saix and sitting down.

Roxas smiled to himself. _Thank god. I can go back to sleep…or maybe I should find out what's bugging Axel…_ He finished his breakfast, and left the cafeteria to find Axel waiting for him in the hallway.

"Usual place?" Axel said, smiling.

"Of course," Roxas said, breathing a sigh of relief as Axel summoned a portal. _Thank goodness, _he thought as he walked into the portal, _he's back to-_

Roxas paused as he walked straight into the library. _Normal? _"Why are we in the library?" Roxas inquired as Axel led them to his favorite reading chair, pulling his book, _The Scarlet Letter,_ off the shelf and sitting down.

Axel sat down and began to open to his page. "Don't we always come here whenever we have nothing to do?" he replied. "You're book is still there you know."

Roxas looked puzzled as he approached the bookshelf. _Why aren't we in Twilight To-Oh, I am _not_ reading this._

"I'm reading _War and Peace?!"_ Roxas exclaimed, giving Axel an 'Alright-its-not-funny-anymore-you-can-say-April-fools-now' look. Axel raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his book.

"Did you hit your head this morning?" Axel said, patting the small empty space next to him. "You said yesterday that you were getting to the best part."

Roxas shook his head and sat near Axel. _Maybe I did hit my head… _"I want Sea Salt Ice Cream," he muttered darkly, attempting to open the massive volume.

"Ice cream is full of harmful sugars and fat, not to mention _loaded_ with high fructose corn syrup," Axel said absently, not looking up from his book.

Roxas blinked. _Full of what? This is getting serious. _He looked down at his book._Well…If I'm reading it, I guess it can't be that bad…_

-----((2 hours later))----

Roxas twitched as he turned the page. _Okay, this is that bad. _He glanced over at Axel, who was fully engrossed in his book, laughing out loud at random moments.

"Hey Axel?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are we going to do anything…._else…_today?" Roxas asked, lacing as much of his 'Have-at-me!' voice into his tone.

Axel pried his eyes away from his book, oblivious to Roxas' attempts to lure him into saying 'Don't you mean any_one?'_ He looked up at Roxas, thinking for a brief moment.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" he said, his eyes lighting up. "I'm sorry Rox, I can't believe I forgot!"

Roxas stood up, pleased with himself as he stood up to put his book on the shelf. "About time…"

Axel hurriedly put his book on the shelf, summoning a portal hastily. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Roxas grinned. "I'm sure you will."

--------------

Roxas stared blankly at the fish tank in front of him. _How did we get from having hot sex to going to the Twilight Town Aquarium? _He looked over at Axel, who was engrossed in the sharks that circled above their heads above the plastic glass.

"Look, Rox, it's a nurse shark! Did you know that their mating season starts around this July?"

Roxas twitched and nodded absently. _Sure, he'll probably have sex with the shark, but me? Of course not. _Roxas stewed in his dark musings, pretending to stare at the tank. He didn't notice that Axel disappeared for a few minutes, before a hand was thrust in his line of vision.

"Remember when I said I'd make it up to you for forgetting to take you to the aquarium?" Axel whispered into his ear.

Roxas shivered._Finally!_ "Yes?"

Axel pulled his hand away, sticking an ice cream in Roxas' hand. "Surprise! I got you sugar on a stick!"

Roxas smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks, Axel!"

Axel, being the ever astute creature that he was, noticed that Roxas' thanks was not genuine. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Roxas said dismissively, slowly eating his ice cream.

"You don't like it?"

"Oh, I like it, it's very good."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"_Yes, _Axel," Roxas said, twitching. _Actually…_

"Because if it isn't what you wanted, I can go get-"

"_Dammit,_ Axel,_I want to have sex!"_ he said, yelling loudly. Several parents looked over scathingly, while one obnoxious child asked, "Mommy, what's sex?"

Axel turned bright red, grabbed Roxas by the hand, and dragged him silently away to a deserted area of the Aquarium and summoning a portal.

Once safely in Axel's room, said redhead turned to Roxas, staring at him intensely. "You didn't have to say that so loud…"

"Axel, what's wrong with you? Usually you'd have went over to that child and explain in_detail-_"

"I didn't know you wanted…"

"I usually don't_have_ to tell you, I usually have to hose you down to keep you away!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize!" Roxas continued harshly, "I want the Axel back that makes the rude comments and doesn't know the nutrition facts of every damn thi—"

"Stop it!" Axel replied sharply, pushing him against the wall in response. Roxas shut up quietly. Axel shook himself, starting to pull away. "Sorry, we were arguing…"

Roxas grabbed his cloak and pulled Axel down on top of him on the bed. "I don't care," Roxas whispered, "get angry at me then…"

Axel smiled mischievously. "I think we'll just spend the rest of the day here…" he said as he began to slowly kiss Roxas' neck.

"That's it Axel…"

--------------------------

"That's it Axel…."

"But I haven't even_done_ anything yet…"

"What?" Roxas muttered, opening his eyes groggily. He squinted at the bright light, focusing on the red-haired man that lay on top of him. He glanced at his clock. It read 7:05.

"A dream?" Roxas said, looking back up at Axel. Axel smiled down at him, pleasantly confused.

"What was it?" he asked, "were there…_unspeakable_ things?" He leered at Roxas devilishly.

Roxas shook his head. "You don't want to know."

Axel grinned, settling himself more fully atop Roxas. "Am I going to have to get it out of you?" he whispered seductively, reaching for the hem of Roxas' shirt.

Roxas inhaled sharply as Axel's other hand grazed his neck. "You just might…"

"Deal," Axel said, kissing him roughly.

------------------------

Yep, its 11 and here's me, about to fall over. XD Well, I'm tired.

Night loves! R and R!

freaky-hanyou


End file.
